


A Mutual Understanding

by Elle_Lavender



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: While caring for a sick Sunset, Twilight realises they have more in commmon than she first thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set briefly after Legend of Everfree, so beware of spoilers

“Are you certain you don’t need any help, Twilight dear?” Rarity called out from Sunset’s rather sparse living room. Sunset and Twilight’s friends lounged in front of the TV, while Twilight tried to hustle a coughing Sunset away from her desk.

“It’s fine. Thanks!” Twilight replied. Her hand brushed against Sunset’s as she guided her friend to return to bed. I could use some rope, though, Twilight thought irritably. Sunset’s eyes briefly widened, glowing white. 

“Hey, if you really think it’s necessary,” Sunset smiled mischievously up at Twilight. This earned Sunset a playful punch to the arm.

“It’d make things a lot easier if you’d get some rest. You have the flu, Sunset. You need plenty of sleep and fluids to recover.” Twilight perched on the stool beside Sunset’s bed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. “I really wanted to write down things I’ve been wondering about lately, like where the magic that hit the cave came from. And if there’s more magic in this world we don’t know about.” 

Twilight giggled at her friend’s enthusiasm. “I wonder about those things as well, and I want to find about them with you. But you need to get better first.” 

“Thanks Twilight,” Sunset reached her hand under the blanket, and squeezed the other girl’s hand in gratitude. 

***

With an exasperated smile, Twilight closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving Sunset to rest. 

“That girl used to hate us fussing over her when she got sick.” Applejack commented as Twilight joined her friends on the couch, resting on the arm next to Rainbow Dash. 

“Sunset always insisted that she was fine, and there was nothing to worry about,” Rarity agreed. “It could be quit frustrating. But she never wanted to worry anyone back then.”

“Back then?” Twilight asked. 

“Things were kind of awkward between us in the beginning with the whole … well. You’ve heard that story before,” Rainbow Dash explained as she flipped through the channels.

“Yeah, guess I’m used to me being the one to hide things in the group.” Twilight began to fidget with the hem of her skirt. “There’s something I’ve been meaning ask. It’s been worrying me … where is Sunset’s family?” 

The group of girls looked at their friend with bewildered expressions. Rainbow Dash ceased her channel flipping, and switched the TV off. Twilight looked down, flattened her skirt, and adjusted her glasses. 

“I know they’d be in the other dimension where Sunset’s originally from. But I’ve been wondering, why does she never talk about them? They could be worried about her, wanting to know what happened after she left home.”

“Wow that’s a lot to think about. But Sunset—” Pinkie began loudly, only to be shushed by her friends. Twilight shot a wary glance over her shoulder at Sunset’s room.  
“I understand wondering about her family, but she’s never mentioned anything to us. “Fluttershy said. 

Rainbow Dash reached up to rest a hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “Sunset has us now. It’s totally fine.”

Pinkie gave an emphatic nod in agreement. 

“I’ve just been thinking a lot about what it must have been like when she first got here.” 

“Then why don’t you ask her yourself, darling? I’m sure she won’t mind,” Rarity suggested. 

“It just doesn’t feel right.” None of them understood what it was like to only have yourself to depend on. Only Sunset, Twilight had come to realise.

“We all figured that if Sunset wanted to talk about her family, then we’ll be here. But she hasn’t … not so far, anyway.” Applejack said while stretching out her arms and yawning, “Don’t know ‘bout the rest of you, but I should be getting home by now.” Applejack stood, slung her knapsack over her shoulder and walked to the door. 

“Okay. I think I’ll stay a little longer, “Twilight called out.

“Thought you would, “Applejack said with a grin.

The others followed suit, nodding in agreement and collecting their belongings. All, except for Rainbow Dash. “What, we’re leaving already? I was getting to the best parts!” 

“Um, Rainbow Dash. You were channel surfing.” Fluttershy pointed out.

“Yeah, I watch a little of every show on every channel. I’m watching bits of, like, six different things at the one time. I can keep up with the plot of all of them. I guess it’s ‘cause I’m a genius!” Rainbow Dash puffed up her chest.

A blue back pack was soon thrown in her direction. “Come on genius, it’s time to go.” Applejack called from the doorway. “You can catch up with your shows at home.”  
“Yeah, coming,” Rainbow Dash grumbled, shuffling to the doorway. 

The girls said goodbye to Twilight, and with the click of a door, Twilight was left alone with thoughts. She started one of the many scientific books on her “to read” list while waiting for Sunset to wake up, pushing a quiet sense of guilt to the back of her mind. 

***

Sunset’s bedroom door opened with a creak. Twilight looked around groggily, realizing she’d drifted off to sleep while reading.  
“Hey Twilight, you could’ve gone home. I’ll be fine.” Sunset flopped next to her friend with a yawn. 

“I know, but I wanted to stay. How are you feeling?”

“Better. I needed the rest.” She sat back, beginning to cough a little. 

“Better but not cured. “ Twilight used her powers to wrap a thick blanket around Sunset’s shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Sunset beamed up at Twilight. 

“No problem,” Twilight returned the smile. The pair sat in a brief silence that Twilight found uncomfortable. 

“It … must be lonely living here by yourself, “Twilight finally said. 

“What brought this on all of a sudden?” Sunset turned to look directly at her friend. 

“I’ve been thinking. You know what it’s like to on your own too, and—“Twilight noticed the puzzlement and concern in Sunset’s eyes.

“Twilight, what’s the matter?” She gave her friend’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“I know, and that’s why … you know, I think this will make things easier.” With a sigh of fond exasperation Twilight held out a hand to Sunset.

A little taken aback, Sunset took the girl’s hand in a gentle grasp. After her eyes briefly turned to white, she took a moment to reorient herself, and Sunset wrapped her arms around Twilight in a strong embrace.

“Oh, Twilight.”  
“Sunset?” Twilight returned the embrace, unsure of what to say.

Pulling back from the embrace, Sunset rested her hands on the other girl’s shoulders.

“You’re right. We both know what it’s like to be alone. I … never knew my family.”

“You didn’t?”

Sunset wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders. “My parents left when I was too young to remember them. I went to a lot of different homes growing up. And never really felt like I could rely on … anyone back. So leaving it all behind for another world wasn’t that big of a deal for me.” 

“I … had no idea.” Twilight intertwined her fingers with Sunset’s. “It still must have been terrifying coming to a completely different world where everything is different!”

“It was. No magic, different technology, different currency. I couldn’t even walk properly! But I managed to find a shelter to stay for a little while, started wondering around and reading tons of history books. When I’d gained enough information, I started forging papers, enrolled myself in school, and got a job.”

“So, then you saved up enough to get this apartment? That’s actually really amazing!” Twilight inched closer to her friend, not noticing that Sunset had started to blush.

“After I got settled into this world, I really liked. The technology, the differences and similarities with the other world were all so fascinating. I didn’t have anyone to share that excitement with, though. I didn’t think I needed anyone then,” Sunset explained.

“I’m sorry you were alone so long,” Twilight whispered.

“Don’t be,” Sunset leaned her head on Twilight’s shoulder. I have a family here, in this world, with the girls, and you.”

Another brief, yet comfortable silence followed.

“It felt good to talk,” Sunset smiled in gratitude. 

Twilight moved to look directly at the other girl. “You taught me that I didn’t have to keep everything inside, and I could rely on my friends. I wanted to do the same for you.”

“So, could we do something really wild now?” Sunset asked while having another coughing fit. 

“What?” Twilight quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Watch a B grade horror movie, and pick out all its flaws in logic and science!” 

Twilight giggled in excitement,”I’d love that.”

The girls spent the rest of the evening cuddled under a blanket, laughing and playfully nudging one another while critiquing a cheesy movie.


End file.
